Nail polish
by Maryoncer
Summary: Future fic - Regina and 3 years old her daughter apply nail polish to one other. (oq tumblr prompt)


**kahkahaatanhatun: ****Future OQ Prompt - Regina and 3 years old her daughter apply nail polish to one other. Talking about funny things and Robin watching them.**

**This one has not been beta'd so the mistakes are all mine.**

* * *

><p>Regina was sitting on the edge of the bathtub fixing her nails as she heard some light, shuffling steps behind her. A smile lit up on her features, as she slowly kept applying the nail polish, waiting for the scare.<p>

It was Tuesday afternoon, which meant a fundraiser for Storybrooke. She and Robin had been invited, and expected without doubt, because she'd just reclaimed her position as mayor. As difficult as it had been trying to put the thing together along with Snow, it hadn't been impossible. Just almost.

The budget for the town wasn't exactly gold and green woods, so the fundraiser had become much needed after all the villains and battles going down in town. That resulted in damages to roads and public property. Regina constantly felt her shoulders drop with all the paper work that had to be done at almost every hour, Snow hadn't always been very thorough with her job the past five years.

They were adjusting, however, and things were going back to normal. Robin had been a huge help with the children, and the house, as she had to head over to the office every now and then. She secretly felt exhausted, but didn't complain. They had talked about her easing back into the job as mayor months back, when Snow had asked her, Robin had encouraged her to take it. He said he'd help her and while she had been skeptical to the timing, she accepted. Snow had been over the moon.

It felt good going into town business, officially, again. It was energy taking, but she had never really _hated_ the job. A part of her was born a natural leader and she liked being mayor. The parties and fundraiser, mind them - they weren't rainbows, but the job, itself, was certainly something for her.

Regina went over the things in her head, checking everything mentally. The tables, documents, folders, the stage had been put up. As far as she was concerned the only problem was what shade of lipstick to apply. The concept was ridiculous, really. Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine she'd been planning a fundraiser with Snow White for weeks, raising her grandson, being married and raising a family at the same time. And her smallest problem currently was what to put on. Unless there showed up some crazyass villain to the fundraiser. That - would make her fly off the handle. She and Snow had made everything perfect, every single little detail was planned with exactness. If something were to happen, she'd be filled with rage.

Small hands suddenly flied to her back, and a shriek visible with laughter filled her ears. Regina jumped and let out a breath as if she was scared to please the child standing behind her. Her hand flew to her chest, she put the nail polish down, and slowly turned to see the small figure standing before her.

Her little face was plastered with a grin and she held herself proudly with arms crossed, Regina smiled amused, "You scared me!"

"I did, didn't I?" Hope giggled before she threw herself into the arms of her mother. The child looked amused around the bathroom and frowned. "What are you doing, mama?"

Regina stroked her daughter's face lightly and nuzzled her nose with the child's, "I'm applying nail polish to my toes - for the party tonight."

"_Oh_," Hope simply uttered and continued to stare on her mother's nicely painted toes. The paint looked beautiful in the three year old's eyes, like magic. Regina noticed her amusement and chuckled lightly, before coming up with a suggestion.

"Do you want to try?" she suggested with a hint, and Hope's lips curved into a satisfied smile as she nodded eagerly. Regina patted the edge of the tub next to her and Hope moved to sit down. She instructed her to take off her Winnie the Poo socks, and she happily did.

Her daughter pointed excitedly at the red polish and Regina slowly started applying the red polish to her daughter's toes.

**...**

Robin had just collected his daughter's toys from the living room floor, and was now headed from her room as he heard soft laughter coming from the bathroom. He stopped and quietly opened the door, heading into the bedroom. The closer he came to the bathroom, the louder the laughter seemed.

"It feels funny!" his daughter shrieked with small giggles in between, "I love the color, mama."

Robin shut the door and stuck his head into the bathroom where he found his wife and daughter sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Regina was smiling satisfied, Hope's red toe nails rested on the floor as she applied a light, almost transparent pink color onto her mom's nails. He shook his head while a smirk coming up to his lips.

"It's unfair that Henry and Roland's got two moms, and I only have you," the three year old mumbled, painting her mother's nails slowly. Regina shrugged and scrunched her nose.

"Really? Am I not enough for you?" she laughed, not a single tone of bitterness to her voice.

"Of course you are," Hope said happily and looked into the chocolate brown eyes of her mother. "But it would be cool."

"I'm happy I don't have to share you," Regina responded, and Robin bit the inside of his cheek. Well, he knew. Sometimes sadness covered his wife's face as Henry left to spend the week at Emma's. She had raised him, after all, and sometimes it was difficult not have him home full time. But they had adjusted to the best.

"Yes, you do!" Hope exclaimed with a sly smirk on her face. "You have to share me with daddy."

Regina's smile widened and she shook her head swiftly, "No. You're _mine_." Hope laughed and scrunched her nose, making the same face her mom had just minutes before. Robin took that time to make his presence known.

"What are you ladies doing?" Robin chimed in and his wife immediately shot her head in his direction, the smile didn't fade.

"Painting nails," Hope replied quickly, as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her concentration turned back to her mother's nails, Regina's mischievous grin didn't escape his eyes and he pouted, as if saddened by her earlier claim of their daughter.

"I heard someone say you _only_ belong to your mom," he whined, and Hope dropped her jaw, shaking her head.

"I belong to both of you," Hope giggled and handed the nail polish to Regina. Then she got up and jumped into her father's arms. He scooped her up and placed her on his hip. Regina pressed her lips into a thin line and made a grimace. She shook her hands in the air, to get the nail polish to dry and then sent her husband a playful glare.

"Then the baby is all mine," Regina spoke and stroked the slight curve of her stomach, Hope let out a gasp and looked between her parents.

"Daddy, you're losing," she pointed out and he let out a grunt. He knew. He never won this amazing woman over.

"Yes, he is," Regina chuckled and put the nail polish down, gave him a kiss on the cheek and started making her way downstairs. Robin shook his head in defeat and followed her with their daughter in his arms. The night was most likely going to be long with all speeches for the fundraiser, the gleeful princess and all the greetings. At least they were going to stand side by side during the event. Some dirty texting back and forth was possible, if the speeches became too long.


End file.
